Mira Fermin
Leader of the Resistance and was one of the Vexos. She has a Baliton Trap Bakugan and uses Thunder Wilda as her Guardian Bakugan. Mira is a 16 year old Vestal. Her father is a scientist and her brother is Spectra Phantom. When she first played Bakugan, she thought of them as just toys. That was until she witnessed a tortured Hydranoid speak out in vengeance. It was then that she realized that Bakugan were alive and so she started the Resistance with Baron and Ace. Personality Mira's personality can be described as a stubborn tomboy, much like Runo. Mira has shown that she could act girly in Episode 8, when she fooled some guards by acting like a crazed fan girl while she, Baron, Dan, and Marucho were looking for the Dimension Controller. She will do anything to get her brother back, even if it means going off on her own and getting in danger. It's because of her desire to find her brother that she gets into fights with Ace a lot. Mira, being the only girl and the leader, always tries to get the team moving. She's the one who pushes Baron to battle strong and also attempts to get things straightened out. She found out Spectra is her brother when she defeats Gus and makes him take off his mask, and starts getting worried constantly and in episode 19 she betrays the Battle Brawler Resistance and joins her brother in the Vexos. She asked Spectra to free Ace, Shun and Marucho during the brawl between Baron, Dan, Shadow, and Mylene, something he agrees to. Mira is left behind when the Brawlers leave Beta City. In episode 21 Mira Challenges Spectra to a brawl. Mira loses the battle and she has to rule the world with Spectra. In Episode 23 she returns to the Resistance, throwing her battle alongside Gus and getting the Dimension Controller broken and six Mechanical Bakugan in the process. in the episode "Famliy Ties," Mira goes on the Vexos side. Although her name is Mira Clay Spectra once referred to her as Mira Ferman Bakugan * Subterra Wilda (Guardian Bakugan evolved before series) * Subterra Thunder Wilda (Evolved Guardian-Already evolved when series started) * Subterra Magnum Wilda (Further Evolved Guardian-Evolved in episode 27) * Subterra Baliton (Bakugan Trap) * Subterra Verias (Flashback) * Darkus Dark Hound (used as member of the Vexos taken by Dan Kuso) * Subterra Grakas Hound(used as member of the Vexos taken by Dan Kuso) * Pyrus Spyderfencer(used as member of the Vexos taken by Dan Kuso) Trivia *Her relationship with Ace is similar to Runo's relationship with Dan (Though Mira and Ace don't fight like they're going to strangle each other to death). Baron pointed out that when Ace and Mira fight, it's almost impossible to stop them. It's also stated in Ace's profile, on the official Bakugan site, that Ace is in love with Mira. Mira sometimes tries to impress Dan. She secretly likes Dan. Telling Runo that she wanted Dan to notice her new hair style.They are now probally thrown into a love square (Dan,Runo,Ace,Mira.) ] Category:Characters Category:Bakugan: New Vestroia Category:Middle Articles Category:Bakugan Battle Brawlers Resistance